


Bad Kid

by Liliriu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Romance, Temptation, Underage Sex, dubiously moral yet kind of cute ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: Sirius doesn't die at the end of The Order of the Phoenix. What inevitably happens.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Harry visits Sirius at his home in 12 Grimmauld Place. He hugs him. He is happy to see him healthy. He is happy to see him relatively sane.

They sit apart from the others, in a small yet comfortable room, on velvet chairs by the fire. They have lunch and catch up.

“Tell me everything,” says Sirius.

Harry does. He tells him about classes, about friends, about Quidditch, about girls. Like a good kid.

He asks about the war, about Sirius’ own life. Sirius will not tell him much. Not after the way in which Harry fucked up last year, and almost got his godfather killed. Of course, they do not speak about it. Sirius does not blame him, nobody blames him. He is a kid. Harry knows that Sirius blames himself, actually, for having failed to fully understand that. But now, it has changed. They have all changed. Harry is a kid now, and he should be dealing with things such as classes, friends, Quidditch and girls. Not wars and black magic. He will have time enough for this kind of matters.

Harry hates it. It eats him from the inside out. He keeps asking, tries to get some information out of Sirius. The worst part is, that he does not fully hate it. Part of him wants to deal with girlfriends and Quidditch, not with comrades dying in the battlefield. Perhaps it is a good thing, being a kid. Perhaps it is a good thing, that they are not equals. Perhaps he had never wanted them to be equals. Suddenly, there is something else that he needs to know.

“Sirius,” he says, “will you protect me?”

“What?” The man seems uncharacteristically confused by the question.

“I asked,” insists Harry, “if you will protect me.”

“Of course… Why do you even ask?”

“Will you _always_ protect me?” asks Harry, firmly.

“I will always protect you,” answers Sirius, this time with self-confidence.

“Good,” says Harry.

He draws closer. He grabs Sirius by the jaw. He kisses his lips. A long second passes before Sirius pulls away.

Harry sits back on his chair. He does not move. He gazes at Sirius in quiet expectation.

He is a pretty kid. And precocious. Despite the fuck up last year. Nobody blames him for that.

He is very pale, and too thin under the dark baggy clothes. Not unattractively. His hair is wild and black, and could use a cut. He is pretty, and precocious, yet there is something fragile about him, something soft.

This is wrong. He is only a kid. Besides, Sirius has just made a promise, less than a minute ago, and he is already breaking it. He sighs.

He draws closer to Harry. He pushes away a black lock from his forehead.

“You are a bad kid,” he says, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius removes Harry’s black robe, revealing the trim body underneath, with white skin which looks almost grey in the dimly lit room. The waist is so narrow, Sirius feels like he can surround it with his own broad hands. The abdominal muscles are visible; not for being highly developed, but for the absence of fat above them. The nipples are small and perfectly delicate, like pieces of coral. Sirius picks up the boy and places him on his lap. The legs are very soft, seem almost ornamental. For a moment, Sirius wonders how do they even manage to hold him. He feels them with his hand, and then the little bulge inside the boy’s underwear. He forcefully grabs the sides of the body, and hungrily kisses the tiny belly, the chest and the neck. The black messy hair has gone longer, giving the whole figure a darker presence.

“I want it…” supplicates Harry.

He is not using his real voice, but a new one that he has adopted for those cases, which somehow manages to be simultaneously childish and husky. Lately, he uses it around Sirius almost every time they are alone, no matter the nature of their activities. Sirius misses the old tone, but cannot deny to be extremely allured by the new one. Smart kid. Too smart.

He finishes covering the neck with kisses. For a moment, he just holds Harry’s face, admiring its lovely angularity. He pulls him close and hugs him protectively. Then away. He peels the underwear from him. He starts working the hole with his fingers.

***

Those days, Harry feels absent. He cannot concentrate in the classes. He cannot concentrate in Ginny. He cannot concentrate in anything, actually. All he can think about are the stolen times that he spends with his godfather; about an hour every week or two, as they must be careful. He is like a dark, seductive, addictive shadow, which Harry must always come back to. Expectation seems to eat up almost all of his mental resources, and the left ones are dedicated to scheming. He cannot really help it for now, but he is getting tired of giving excuses.

Sirius wonders why does the kid do it, why does he keep coming. He has a few theories, and perhaps the true answer combines all of them. He is not sure that Harry himself knows. Or even cares, at this point.

***

He lies naked with his back to the bed, and Harry is sat on top of him, still dressed. The room is fully dark, as the boy has required.

“You may turn on the light now,” he says.

Sirius lazily reaches for his wand from the nightstand.

The light revels Harry’s hair to reach his bony shoulders, wild as ever. Dark shadows are painted over his eyelids. His lips are blood red, and look oddly thick.

“Surprise,” he whispers.

Sirius removes the robe, exposing black lingerie underneath.

“Double surprise.”

Sirius undresses him fully, and penetrates the tight buttocks.

Afterwards, they lie embraced; Sirius hugging Harry’s back, the way the boy likes it. He caresses the little stomach. Inhales salty smell from the slightly sweaty hair.

“Aren’t you tired of playing femme fatale?” he asks.

“No,” answers Harry, his voice a little less childish than usually, unable to hide his self-satisfaction.

Sirius sighs. “How long do you want this to go on?”

“As long as I’ll be able to make it go on.”

“We can’t keep hiding forever.”

“We don’t have to hide forever. I’ll finish school in less than two years. Then I can move with you.”

“What about Ginny?” Sirius asks softly.

“Broke up with me. Said I was always distracted.”

“Bitch.”

“No she is not,” Harry sounds surprisingly defensive, “I _was_ always distracted.”

“And don’t you want another girlfriend?”

“No.”

“No, of course you don’t want. Of course not.”

***

A few years pass.

Sirius comes home after a way too long workday.

The light is on, but Harry is curled up on the sofa, inside oversized pajamas. A cup of coffee is standing on the floor next to him, unfinished. Fell asleep while waiting for him. Sirius smiles. Sure, Harry might be a man now, he might be an auror, but he still looks almost exactly like the kid he once met. He himself has grown a few grey hairs and his waist has got a bit wide, but Harry does not seem to notice; his eyes on him are adoring as ever.

He opens said eyes. Blinks a few times, awkwardly accustoming himself to the light. “Hello, Sirius,” he mumbles, still sleepy.

Sirius picks him up and kisses his hair. “Hello, kitten,” he says, and carries him to their bed.


End file.
